Process control systems, such as distributed or scalable process control systems like those used in chemical, petroleum or other processes, typically include one or more process controllers communicatively coupled to one or more field devices via analog, digital, or combined analog/digital buses. The field devices, which may include, for example, control valve assemblies (e.g., control valves, actuators, valve controllers), valve positioners, switches, and transmitters (e.g., temperature, pressure and flow rate sensors), perform functions within the process such as opening or closing valves, measuring process parameters, and performing basic diagnostics (e.g., valve controllers may estimate the real time mass of fluid flowing through the process for the purpose of detecting leaks). The process controller receives signals indicative of process measurements made by the field devices and/or other information pertaining to the field devices, and uses this information to execute or implement one or more control routines to generate control signals, which are sent over the buses to the field devices to control the operation of the process. Information from each of the field devices and the controller is typically made available to one or more applications executed by one or more other hardware devices, such as host or user workstations, personal computers or computing devices, to enable an operator to perform any desired function regarding the process, such as setting parameters for the process, viewing the current state of the process, modifying the operation of the process, etc.